In My Arms
by Panda513
Summary: Quil/Claire, one shot. A growing relationship between them, through stages of Claire's life. Quil's POV.


Your baby blues

**A/N: Quil/Claire story. The song is "In Your Arms" by Plumb, and it reminds me of them, so I had to write a fiction to go along with it naturally. **

**Also, Jacob and Bella end up together in this story, but you don't see Bella, only Jacob once and it is very subtle, just a mention. Please read and review. –Amanda**

_Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your Curly Que's  
Your contagious smile_

She was four now, it has been two years since I had imprinted. I sat with Claire in my lap, bouncing her up and down while I watched the Mariners get creamed by the Red Sox. She giggled as muttered under my breath when the umpire was clearly making ridiculous calls.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" I turned her body to face mine and she giggled again. She didn't say anything; she just sat and stared at me before I turned her back towards the television. "Tell the ump he's being a big jerk, princess."

"Big jerk!" She hollered at the TV, a smile spreading on my lips automatically. Her hand went back to grab her blanket that fell on my lap as she pressed it against her face. Claire's body curled up in my lap, laying on her side and rested her head on my shoulder. I continued rocking her back and forth with my legs until she fell asleep.

Babysitting Claire was very therapeutic for me. I was with her almost every day, and I trusted myself with her more than anyone else, sometimes, even more than her parents.

I remember the day when she fell down the basement stairs in her house. She was three, still a toddler and her parents decided to leave her alone in the kitchen when they went outside to have a chat with their neighbors. Who leaves a three year old unattended? Never mind Claire, who is my whole world. I got a call from Embry saying that Claire had fallen down a few steps trying to get to her toys that her parents hid from her. Needless to say I was furious, racing to the hospital in complete panic, ready to rip them to shreds. I didn't need more explanation when I showed up to see her wrapped in gauze all around her head and her left leg in a cast reaching up to her thigh. I stayed with her that entire hospital stay, watching over her. I slept two hours total those three nights there. My mind was in constant worry that she was in pain. Claire's parents were heartbroken and I couldn't for the life of me say anything to them. After all, these were the parents who were going to accept me as Claire's protector, her soul mate. I would wait years until they would see that I'm not going anywhere. I would be here forever, with her, by her side.

_And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight  
Knowing_

Her first day of high school was a blur. I remember her running up to me while Jacob and I were fixing up an old jeep we found that was going to be used for parts.

"Quil!" She was running, her chicken legs were so tall and thin. Her beautiful brown hair, was down and curly, running past her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue and big, and shining bright as the biggest smile crept on her face. She reached the jeep, stopping right in front of me, trying to catch her breath as her head hung down with her hands on her knees.

"What's up, pretty girl?" I asked her trying to get her to lift her head to talk to me. Jacob stood behind her with a wary look on his face. I shut his mind out, concentrating on Claire.

"I met a boy today." My heart stopped. She hasn't even looked up, still whispering as she tried to get her voice back. "He was so sweet, Quil. He asked me to the movies on Friday night and everything! He's a junior, which is weird, why would a junior be interested in a freshman?" She was rambling. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" I was absolutely furious. My hand was literally shaking so hard, I bent the hard metal tool I was holding in my hand in half. She noticed her eyes drifted from the tool back up to my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Claire, you cannot date this boy. You don't even know him." I told her looking into her eyes. "What's his name? Who are his parents? Does he know you are a freshman?!" My hand slammed down on the hood of the jeep, unable to control the rage I felt firing up in my fingertips. Jacob stepped between Claire I, taking over the situation.

"We just want to make sure his intentions are good, sweetheart." Jacob clarified, patting her gently on the shoulder. His head whipped around towards my body, which was hunched over the top of the SUV, both hands against the windshield. He mouthed to me, with a demeaning expression on his face, 'get a hold of yourself'.

"But, Uncle Jacob! Weren't you my age when you met Auntie Bella?" Claire pouted, her hands balled into fists as they both went to her sides.

"Yes, but that's different, honey. Your auntie and I had known each other for a long time and we went through a lot to end up where we are today." Of course, it was so easy for Jacob. He had imprinted on Bella from the start, someone around his age, who loved him back.

"It's not different!" Claire had tears in her eyes and my heart was literally shattering. I don't want her to cry, I want to protect her. I wish she was able to understand that's all I want for her.

"Please don't cry, Claire." My voice struggling and before I knew it I tried to hold her in my arms on reflex. She wiggled from my grip and pulled her body back behind Jacob.

"Don't touch me Quil! I can't stand you." She turned around and ran back towards her house, as my knees began to shake. I would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Jacob holding my left arm up and walking me over to lean my body against the car.

"She didn't mean it Quil, she's upset. Don't take it personal, she's just a teenager." Jacob patted my back and went back to work on the engine. I stayed there for a while, leaning against the door for support, as I sulked over Claire's words.

_Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

Claire's junior prom was here. I sat on her couch as her mother took pictures of her with her date pinning a corsage to her dress. I didn't like him. I hadn't liked him since he took her to the movies when she was barely fifteen years old. He was in his first year of college, yet he was here taking a junior to prom. Claire was all about him, Ryan. He was the boy of her dreams and he was a complete gentleman. I knew better, I saw the looks that he gave to other girls when her head was turned. I saw the way he would lie to her face when he said I love you. He wasn't her meant to be, and I was ready to fight to make her understand.

"Quil, nice to see you again." Ryan stated his voice rather annoying. I nodded my head once in his direction and looked over to Claire.

She was stunning. Her gown was purple and hugged close to her figure. Her legs, still lean and tall, were perfect even under the dress. Her ankle and calf showed slightly as she took one step forward to reach for Ryan's hand.

"You take good care of her tonight. You got that Ryan?" My eyes darkened and narrowed into slits. Claire's face flushed the deepest shade of scarlet.

"Yes, sir." He cleared his throat as he spoke, his eyes drifted off into space.

"Don't worry Quil! I'll be just fine." Claire wasn't too happy with me these days. Ever since Ryan was in the picture, she seemed to forget I was even in her life. These were my darkest days of depression. I still showed up to see her all the time, and she would still give me the time of day. She loved me enough to do so, but I just didn't fit in with her while she was in high school. She had friends, a boyfriend, and me, the crazy old man of hers didn't exactly make her popular. I stood by and watched her grow up, knowing she would be in my arms soon enough. I had all these memories that we could laugh about until we are well into our 80s, and she would thank me later.

_Story books  
Are full of fairy-tales  
Of kings and queens  
And the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see  
The truth for lies_

The rain was coming down hard, I was barely able to see out my front window as I waited for Claire to make it safely home after her senior prom. Her parents had assured me that she was not to stay out all night, and her curfew was midnight. It was now 11:32 and my mind was going crazy. I was in overprotective mode, it happened more often now than ever, especially since Ryan came along. I began pacing back and forth by my window, only to slump in the lounge chair minutes later. I needed to calm down.

I built my house right up the road from her parents, purposely, so that I could keep an eye on her. Her parents have known that I imprinted on Claire years before, and they were more than happy to have me stand by, waiting in the wings. Claire was informed less than a year ago on my heritage, on the pack, and the old stories that Billy told before he passed away. Jacob and Bella had told her one night, with Embry and I there. She accepted it immediately and actually thought the story and the legends were fascinating. When Jacob explained the process of imprinting, I will never forget her eyes glancing towards mine, and she knew I had been staring at her. She gave me a shy smile and turned back towards Jacob as he continued on. I think that's when she started to fall in love with me. Of course she would never admit it then, but lately she's been coming around. This time, when I went to see her off before prom, she hugged me and kissed my cheek. She hasn't done that since she was in junior high. Emily had also mentioned to Sam that she brought me up more frequently during their conversations. She was growing up and her feelings were developing.

I was suddenly startled out of my chair as I heard a car door slam. I walked up to the window, trying to see out and not being able to make out anything due to the heavy rainfall. I didn't like Claire out in this weather to begin with, especially with such a young kid driving her around. I heard footsteps, pounding, slouching into puddles, running towards my direction. I paced over to the front door, whipping it open, along with the screen door.

There stood Claire, _my_ Claire, soaked from head to toe, mascara running down her perfectly pink cheeks, the rain mixing with the tears that poured from her face. She stood a few feet from me, as I took a few steps closer to her, my body now unprotected from the rain. She stayed in the same spot as she stopped in, just staring at me with the most bewildering expression on her face. I heard tires skid, and a car fly back up the road through the trees. It took another sharp turn, and then the sound disappeared with the distance. I looked back towards Claire who began walking up towards me.

"He.. Ryan, he.." Claire stuttered, her lips trembling.

"What? What did he do?" My palms opened and closed into tight fists as my body started to shake. My teeth were chattering and my legs were about to give out.

"He hit me." She sobbed out, her head falling into the palms of her hands. "He hit me, right across the face, in front of everyone."

I was going to kill him. In the moment, there was nothing more that I wanted to do but strangle his neck. I would choke him until his air supply was cut off. I tried to keep myself together, concentrating on my beautiful broken angel in front of me.

"Baby, it's alright. It's alright, I'm right here." I reached out and stroked her face, noticing the bump that was present and I winced, my eyelids slamming shut. She cried into my palm and I reached out and took her under my other arm and held her close to my chest. Sobs wracked through her shoulders and I held her as tightly as I could with one arm, as the other hand was still gently stroking her cheek. We stood in the rain together for what seemed like hours as I whispered nothing but reassuring comfort into Claire's ear.

_Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

We sat and talked for hours that night. I called her parents to assure them she was safe with me, and they needed not to protest. They understood immediately, and I promised them I would have her home in the morning.

Claire told me about her fears that night, and her real feelings towards me. I remember her explaining it as 'something she can't explain when she looks at me'. She sees warmth, love, protection. She told me that she would do anything for me, just to keep me safe, and that losing me would be the worst thing that could ever happen to her. I told her that would never happen, and I would always be hers. When she is ready, I will be right here waiting for forever.

_Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
Cause you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you_

During her second year in college, things changed for us. We had been close since that night, but when she left for school things were different. The distance between us killed me, I hated to be so far away from her, but I had to let her go. I let her become a woman and find herself, chasing after her goals and aspirations and I refused to get in the way.

She came to find me during the winter break that year. I was down by the beach fishing, when I first saw her. I hadn't seen her since September, it was now January. She took my breath away, just like always. I dropped my pole and ran to her, not caring if she didn't want me in her arms or if anyone was around. She gave me a huge grin and simply matched my pace right before we ran into his others grasps. Before I could even get a word in, she reached up to pull my head down and her lips touched mine. Then there was brilliance, fire, everywhere. Claire was everywhere inside of me, burning my lips, cheeks, ears, neck, wherever she kissed. I scooted her up against the rock formation and she found the leverage to wrap her legs around my waist. My tongue wrestled hers as we found our own rhythm. I slowly walked with her still in my arms back to my house, _our_ house, my lips leaving her only to leave a trail of kisses down her throat onto the top of her chest and back up.

We made love the first time that day, all afternoon, well into the evening. I had waited so long for this; I was more than prepared to show her just what she means to me. The I love yous flowed from my lips as freely as moans did. She was just as affectionate, telling me I was everything to her in between each kiss she left on my chest and stomach.

_Hey I  
Hey I  
Will love_

We laid together wrapped in white sheets on the couch by the fire that night. We talked about our hopes and dreams and discovered they all revolved around each other.

"How old was I when you imprinted on me?" Claire asked softly, stroking her delicate hand against my palm.

"I wonder if you will get upset, you were very young."

"How young?" She looked up at me, puzzled.

"Two." I answered quietly, my eyes drifted towards the blue and orange flames.

She didn't say anything at first, and my face dropped thinking I had upset her. Then, she burst out in hysterics. Her whole body was shaking, causing mine to rumble along with it.

"I cant… breathe.. hah!" She thought it was very amusing, I must say. At least I didn't freak her out.

"Alright, alright, very funny, mama." I held her up so I could slide under her and rose from the couch. "How about I make us some pancakes?"

"Banana?" She asked, her eyes soft and her full lips turned to a pout.

"Did you know that I can't say no to you?" I asked her and caught her pout between my teeth, nibbling on her soft flesh. "I love you, forever." I mumbled to her lips.

"I love you too, Quil. I always will."

_Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

In my arms


End file.
